In FY15 the iPSC Core has collaborated and supported 28 NIH PIs and 3 extramural groups in iPSC-related research. We generated >400 iPSC clones from 100 human fibroblast and blood samples. We have developed and published semi-high-throughput fibroblast reprogramming method using latest non-integrating Sendai Virus (SeV) technology that allows efficient generation of iPSCs from up to 24 fibroblast samples simultaneously. We have developed robust SeV-mediated reprogramming protocol for blood samples from <4ml of whole blood. We have broad expertise on genetic manipulation in pluripotent stem cells. We have optimized designer nuclease (zinc finger nuclease, TALEN, CRISPR-Cas9)-mediated gene-editing application in human iPSCs, and generated knockout iPSC lines for 8 different genes. We have also used safe harbor designer nucleases to targeted integrate several transgenes and reporter genes in the safe harbor loci. These genetically modified iPSC lines are being used as isogenic and reporter lines to model disease and study differentiation and transplantation. We have developed and optimized several differentiation protocols relevant to cardiac and hematopoietic development to support NHLBI investigators' research. We have provided 5 validated control iPSC lines and various validated iPSC culture reagents to NIH investigators. We provided individual or group training of iPSC culture to 20 people from NHLBI, NCI, NEI, NICHD, NIAMS, NHGRI, NIA, NIMH, FDA. We also trained 10 people from NHLBI, NEI, NIDCR, NIAMS, and FDA to learn gene editing. We participated teaching at FAES course on cardiac differentiation. We presented posters at Keystone Symposium and NIH research festivals. We co-authored 9 papers in FY15. We continued to use iLab system to document and manage the Core services, and were able to generate the target revenue for FY15.